The Horror that is Mary Sue!
by FrostBarracuda
Summary: Based in the Fox's cartoon version. The dreaded Mary Sue is in Neverland. Only a few resist her clutches. Can they stop her?!


I do not own any of these characters. Nor am I making any money off this!  
  
This is based on the animated fox series. Yes I know it's in the Peter Pan book catigory, but there isn't one for the cartoon. Enjoy reading!  
A low rolling shadow glides over the grassy hills as the eternal youth approaches a cluster of houses. There at the corner of 1814 Alligator Street he sees her! After searching far and wide at last he has found a child who is perfect. A fiery red haired girl sits under a large oak humming a delightful melody.   
  
"Hi"   
  
"Hello!" The lavender eyed girl happily chirps not the least bit surprised that a flying boy is addressing her.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," Peter swoops forward into a large courteous bow, "Peter Pan! My Lady!"  
  
"I know and you are here to take me to Never Land! I knew you would come. I'm packed and ready to go!" The little girl reaches behind a rock slinging a small sack over her shoulder.  
  
Bewilderment consumes Peter. How did this girl know he was coming? Thoughts tend to be fleeting with Pan, and within moments he has forgotten this oddity.  
  
"Peter! Not another girl!" The delicate faerie groans as she flies towards him. Tink just knew something like this was going to happen when she started to fall behind. Why did he have to fly so fast! :( Now she would have to put up with another Wendy!  
  
"Is there a problem?" The girls eyes water ready to burst forth with tears, "I am sorry if I troubled you!"  
  
"No! Your no problem at all!" Now tell me your name, and where are we?"  
  
"The girl sniffles drawing Peter towards her. He comforts her in his loving embrace.   
  
"I'm sorry the nasty faerie didn't mean to hurt you!" Peter whispers.   
  
Hearing this Tinker Bell about dies!   
  
"My name is Mary Sue. We are in.. Alabama!"  
  
  
The lost boys greeted Peter and the new girl with enthusiastic cheers.   
  
"This is Mary! She is going to be so much fun to go on adventures with. It's amazing she learned how to fly with in minutes after Tink sprinkled her with the dust."  
  
Gasps of Amazement drift upwards. No Lost Boy had ever learned that fast. It had taken most weeks to master flying.  
  
Mary Sue flashes a dazzling white smile. A shiny speck of light gleams of her perfect teeth. The Lost boys bewitched by her endless beauty can only gaze in awe. Indeed Peter has picked a good one this time!   
  
Wendy and Tink huff bitterly as they cast cold jealous eyes upon this stranger.  
  
"Come on lets go see those pirates!" Mary soars away. All, except the girls, follow Mary as she disappears into the clouds.   
  
  
  
Upon reaching the ship Mary instantly gets captured for one look at her beauty ensnares the hearts of the pirates. No doubt she is their destined mother!! (Who didn't see that one coming ;) A notable splash is heard as Hook tosses his 'old' mothers picture into the water.   
  
"I wont be needing that wretched thing anymore!" He sneers at the portrait before turning a loving gaze towards Mary.  
  
A fierce battle between Pan and his mortal enemy, Captain Hook, erupts! In the end it wasn't the drawing of blood that ended the fight. Instead it is Mary's tears. She pleads with them to stop since it would be a waste for two people, as brave as they, to perish over someone like her. Both through down their swords, and Mary is freed. After some apologizing on both sides the two groups depart.  
Three weeks .. three torturous painful weeks later!  
  
By now Mary has accomplished much. She had been on the island for no more then a day before she convinced Hook he would be a better man to forgive Peter for all past events. He agreed and thus sailed into the sunset to once again live the life of a true buccaneer on the high seas! That is all the pirates except .. Billy Jukes.  
  
Using her physic all knowing powers, Mary glimpsed through time and space seeing that Jukes was really Hard to Hits half brother! It was very simple. The Indians boy's mother had vanished years ago when a terrible storm struck the island. All assumed she had died.. Instead she had been washed off the island, and then picked up by a ship. As time passed she came to a valley where she met the man whom she would conceive Billy with. Mary used her powers to show this to all. They instantly knew at was true! Jukes was very happy at having found his true family, and moved into Indian village. He quickly set upon the task of blowing it up .. erm I mean constructing wonders machines to the delight of his new found family! :D  
  
The mermaids exist in harmonious bliss for all agreed that Mary was far more gorgeous then they! No longer did they have a reason to be jealous and bicker.  
  
Through her great wisdom she has turned the Trolls into dancing vegetarians.  
  
With her countless battle worn combat skills she has tamed the Croc making it her loyal pet!  
  
With her boundless love Mary has melted the heart of the Ice King. Now his Winter Wonder Land is open for all the children of the island to frolic in.  
  
The lost boys flung themselfs at her feet! The Indians offered her gifts of praise. Truly all loved her!  
"I hate her! She is ruining everything. There must be something we can do!" Wendy whispers angrily to Tink. She then looks about cautiously for it is well known that Mary Sue has super hearing. For once Tink is in agreement, but can't think of what to do either.   
  
Peter drifts slowly into his underground layer a noticeable pout etched onto his face.  
Mary defeats him at every contest they compete in. Flying, racing, shark tag! You name it Mary is victorious!  
  
"Mary is no longer any fun to play with." Peter groans. A glimmer of hope dances into the girls eyes. At last Pan has seen the light!   
  
"True we must get rid of her. It's because of Mary that the pirates left. Remember how much fun they use to be!"  
  
"Who?!"  
  
Wendy sighs, "Never Mind! We have to get rid of her. She is going to ruining the island. Suddenly Mary flies into the tree house.  
  
"Mary I banish you from the island!" Peter states boldly. Mary crumbles to his feet as tears stream down her face. With in minutes Peter has not only apologized, but agrees to take Mary on a special adventure!  
  
Tink and Wendy now realize that if the threat, that is Mary Sue, is to ever be purged from the island they must do it themselfs!  
"Come on Mary!" Wendy laughs as she leads the other girl farther away from the island. Soon the island is nothing more then a tiny speck on the horizon. Spying a ship Wendy swoops down leading Mary towards it.   
  
"Quick here!" Wendy points to a stack of crates tied to the deck. Once behind them she takes out a length of rope. Binding Mary to the crates she soars into the sky. Tink happily greets her back on the island.  
  
"I can't believe she's finally gone. That was so easy!" Wendy joyously gloats.   
  
"Yeah and it was fun too!"  
  
They freeze in horror as Mary conveniently steps out from behind a Never Tree. She flings her radiant hair back letting the sunlight cascade off the perfect locks.  
  
"But .. how did.. I ..I You were back.. It can't .." Wendy stutters as she watches Mary drift away.  
A few days later Mary is walking along when an arrow splits the air plunging for her hear!. It stops in mid air as held by unseen hands. A startled scream is heard as Tiger Lilly drifts out of the bush that conceals her. With a flick of her wrist Mary tosses the girl into a near by stagnant pound.  
  
"How did you do that?!"  
  
"Why I'm telekinetic I can move things with the power of my mind!. I thought everyone knew that!" Serenade by a band of trolls singing praises of her, Mary happily skips deeper into the forest. Soon after the horror that is Mary Sue vanishes two figures step out into the open.  
  
"A little out of character trying to slay Mary!"  
  
"I don't think you understand! She isn't human! She isn't!" Tiger Lilly yells as she points an accusing finger towards the general direction of Mary.  
  
"This wouldn't have something to do with the fact that Chief Panther made Mary the new princess of the Indian Village?"  
  
"Alright so I'm a little upset. She turns out to be my older sister who was kidnaped long before I was born! I tried explaining to my father how silly that is, but Mary's influence is too strong. She is pure evil, and must be destroyed!"  
  
The other girls nod in agreement. It was time for drastic measures!  
From out of the water, death lunges to ensnare Mary in it's massive jaws! A few gruesome chomps later, and Mary is no more! A delightfully satisfied toothy grin is flashed by the Croc as she swims away.  
  
Wendy, Tink, and Tiger Lilly happily dance! At last the evil is gone!  
  
A vortex of colorful light bursts forth, and from out of the swirling mists steps ... Mary Sue!  
  
"I can manipulate time too!" She laughs before soaring away.  
  
The girls fall to their knees sobbing. Could anything get rid of Mary Sue?!  
Plums of black smoke drift up from what is left of Indian Village.  
  
"Nipping Mouse!" Hard to Hit chokes.. The thick smoke threatening to overtake him. The other boy looks up from the smoldering wreckage that he's tinkering with. Hard to Hit continues to glare then snarls. "The chief should have giving you a name with death, fire, and dread in it. Our village is going to be destroyed!"  
  
"Relax Mate! I'm just making some adjustments! I only need to tighten this a bit mor... A fiery explosion shakes the village!  
  
"Sorry!" Nibbing Mouse scurries into the nearby field before anyone can complain.   
  
Suddenly Mary appears in a flash of golden light! The village is new! All are saved! The tribe bows down in praise of Mary for bestowing this gift upon them!!  
In the distance three figures watch the worship of Mary. By now Tink, Tiger Lilly and Wendy have been declared enemies of the island. How dare they try to destroy the Mary all beloved!  
  
"That little harlot!" Wendy seethes with anger as she watches the Indians dance around her enemy. Tiger Lilly gazes lovingly across the hills sighing.  
  
"Lilly! Ohhh Lilly!"  
  
"Huh!" The Indian girl murmurs as she continues to stare. "He's so cute when he crouches down in the field like that."  
  
A defeated sigh slips from Wendy as she slumps to the ground. "How are we going to get rid of Mary Sue if your always fawning over Nipping Mouse!"  
  
"She can't help it. Jukes is a popular character among fanfic writers so they often make him the center of ... a relationship that they ...that's it! The writer! Come on I know how to defeat Mary!" Tinker Bell happily leads them away..  
The festival to declare Mary queen of the whole island is well under way. All celebrate her greatness! After all who could be more perfect! She had cinched her title by saving the island from an invasion of zombie hordes from another dimension. For only her brilliant mind could find the cure to the zombie plague!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You've got to be Joking! Dimensional Zombies!"  
  
I scream as Tiger Lilly shoves me from me chair. She gazes into the screen her jaw slowly drops. You were going to Mary that witch to Nipping Mouse! But I'm suppose to wed him!" She whines.  
  
"Not now Lilly!" Wendy pleads.  
  
I gaze in dumfounded shock muttering incoherently.  
  
"Tea Kettles and Pot Knobs! Why did you plague us with Mary Sue!"  
  
I glare defensively at Tink! "I did not write a Mary Sue!"  
  
"Please! You even named her Mary Sue!" Tiger Lilly snapes.  
  
"It was a clever joke!" :)  
  
:[  
  
"uh" :S  
  
"What's up with everything else too! Hook would never throw his mothers picture into the water! You never explained why the Croc ate Mary. Isn't she suppose to be Mary's loving pet? How can Mary be Tiger Lilly's sister. Mary doesn't look anything like an Indian?! Incorrect characterization and plot holes abound! First we should address Mary Sue herself. "  
  
Wendy types an address into my computer. "Here take this Mary Sue test for Peter Pan and the Pirate fics"   
  
Three minutes later ..   
  
"A score of three!" I happily proclaim very proud of myself.  
  
"What!" The girls scream. "Did you answer truthfully?!"  
  
I slink into my chair. "I kinda fudged on a few .. of them... I .. alright stop glaring at me! I will take it again.  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
:( Sob! I have written a Mary Sue! I am so sorry!  
  
"Now don't be upset. Remember you are the author. You have the power to change the story. Mary Sue isn't something that has to last forever! With a little work I'm sure you'd have a great original character."  
  
A smile breaks onto my face! Wendy is right! A flop back into my chair the keyboard clicks feverishly as I type away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in Never Land all look on in horror as Marry withers away. "I'm melting! Melting! What a world .. what a world!   
  
(Oh please stop looking at me like that. I'm not the first fic writer to parody the Wizard of Oz! :P)  
  
"No don't edit the story. No.. Noooo! You won't get rid of me! There will be other stories! Bad plots, incorrect characterization, horribly written cross overs! I shall return! Mary's hollow voice echoes as she dissipates. A white light engulfs the island, and when it finally ebbs away.....  
  
Never Land as it should be!   
  
Peter flies down out of the clouds and lands in front of his lost boys. He had been heading off to find a new child to bring to the island when he suddenly forgot about it.  
  
"What was I going to do?"  
  
The three girls smile as they look knowingly at one other.  
  
"You were going to .. attack the pirate ship!"  
  
"Great idea Tiger Lilly! Now whose with me!" With that Peter and crew soars off to the Roger for a day of adventure! 


End file.
